The Pixels
Season 4 episode 9. This episode was the first two-part episode in the Amazing World Of Gumball. It won an Emmy award for it's storyline. And also the first episode, writer, Jibri Trawick wrote. Script In the beginning of it, Gumball and Darwin are on the couch, extra excited. Darwin screams,"This is flip-flappy-tastic." "I know, I can't wait to finally beat everyone on Kebab Fighters and all the other cool games on family game night." and Richard walk down stairs "Anais, I'm going to pick up…Granny…Jojo, so we can spend some quality time with her during Family Game Night. By putting her to sleep and locking her in the bathroom until it's over,"she says. "Anais could you please watch your brothers. walks into the room from in front of the kitchen "You can count on me, mom", Anais responds with her hand on her heart. and Richard walk out the door with Richard holding a shovel(to presumably knock out Granny Jojo with) "Okay, guys, I'm giving you a moment to…PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR YOUR DEMISE!" Anais says standing upright with her chest out. "We won't need to practice, we can outwit your little elf brain anytime", Gumball reminds Anais. "Oh Look, I found a monster behind the television set, you can kill it by kissing the plug to your video game system." "Watch out Anais this is a man's current job", said Gumball. "No Soldier, It's too dang dangerous," Darwin says in a sergeant general voice."You'll be ki…OOF!". stuffs a moldy old sock in his mouth and Gumball kisses the T.V. Plug "KCHTTTTERTACHKTCHTTTT!" "Yahh!"Gumball screams in pain,"What the Whuu!… burst of blue-white lightning made a large flash of light fill the room, but Gumball dissapears fills the room and Anais and Darwin's chins drop to the floor, and their teary eyes turn to the size of dots "Gumball! that's impossible, there's no way he could just disappear like that."Said Anais,"Oh No, I…I…I Miss Gumball!" _sob sob_"Gumball's gone forever", Darwin weaps. "Ping"television screen turns on and a picture of Gumball in pixels is on the screen "Gumball your alive!" Darwin and Anais rush to the screen and hug the television set, sighing. "There's only one problem. I'm Stuck in a FRIKIN' video game!" Gumball yells. "3,2,1 FIGHT!",says a voice on the screen. All of a sudden, a Rat Boxer pops up in the abandoned subway with Gumball. "Oh No!" Gumball screams. "This guys about to beat me up and I can't move". Rat Boxer pops up and beats Gumball to a pulp "OW, OW, Will one of you, please, help…ME!" Gumball yells in anger and pain at Darwin and Anais. Rat gives Gumball a series of Low Blows and High Blows "AHAHAAAAAA!" Gumball's face screams with the monster kicking his butt, literally the entire time he was in the game. Story When Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Nicole get stuck in a video game, it's up to Granny Jojo to beat it and free the Watterson's from the horrible crap on Family Game Night! Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Archives